


Dairin

by Sakura_Shark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Shark/pseuds/Sakura_Shark
Summary: Despertó un día, confundido.Volvió a despertar, poco después, y habían pasado seis años.Un gato apareció y volvió a despertar en el pasado.Intentó cambiar lo escrito, el tiempo, torcer el destino a su antojo. El problema, es que el destino tiene voluntad propia y su voluntad es destruirlo para exiliarlo de este mundo, y evitar que se convierta en el salvador que la humanidad implora que sea.El destino lo quiere destruir.La humanidad lo quiere como salvador.Él sólo quería una oportunidad.Y ellos quieren su corazón.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia habla de amor y de magia en un mundo que espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> [ **Advertencia** : las parejas principales son chico x chico. Así que si no te gusta el género, o no está dentro de tus posibilidades darle una oportunidad, te sugiero cambiar de historia.]

**DAIRIN**

Capítulo 1: _Destino_

Los pitidos, las indefinidas figuras blancas y azules, la histeria semi-controlada de la que hacían gala los hombres y mujeres intercambiando pareceres, el ruido en la habitación de paredes blancas que se percibía lejano, las manos sujetando con fuerza un cuerpo que sentía ajeno y era suyo. El frío de un estetoscopio, el dolor de sus articulaciones, la debilidad en la punta de sus dedos, el ardor en la piel perforada por la intravenosa, la arcadas empaladas por el tubo en su boca. La asfixia. La desesperación y los cables conectados a su cuerpo. Piezas revueltas de un rompecabezas. El rompecabezas era él, el dónde estaba, cómo es que había ido a parar ahí; era el tiempo, la confusión y el miedo.

—… bien —dilucidó del discurso de una mancha azul que recorrió sus cabellos en un consuelo indiferente, tras el que sujetó su cabeza contra la cama.

Una mancha blanca desprendió una tela pegajosa de su boca tirando con cuidado del tuvo. El plástico saliendo de su garganta, fuera de un alivio se tornó un balde helado de pánico que lo hizo valerse de las escasas fuerzas con las que contaba, para resistirse. Movió la cabeza hasta soltarse del agarre de la mancha azul. Se hizo daño. Hubo gritos, órdenes, una aguja y luego nada. De vuelta a la oscuridad y la ausencia, al silencio absoluto.

 

* * *

 

Despertó. El caos se había despejado y en su lugar reinaba una calma igual de incierta.

Movió los labios. Su garganta, reseca y adolorida —como el resto de su cuerpo—, estaba libre. En la mano aun le ardía la intravenosa. Los pitidos a su alrededor habían disminuido, y fuera de su presencia difuminada en la cama, aun confundida, no había manchas azules o blancas, no había gritos. En la distancia escuchaba el roce de un par de voces, pasos y actividad propia de los pasillos de un hospital.

Levantó la mano izquierda. La giro. Sintió la piel estirarse sobre una aguja arando la dermis. Entrecerró los parpados. Reenfocó y el contorno impreciso de su mano y brazo se consolidó tras un par de intentos. Agotado, bajó el brazo, más delgado y pálido de lo que recordaba que era.

Los rayos del mediodía, entrando por la ventana a su derecha, lo situaron vagamente en la hora. Pensó en buscar un calendario. Giró la cabeza unos grados a su izquierda. Encontró la puerta, y un ventanal cubierto con persianas crema abiertas. Detrás de las persianas y el cristal, una médico sostenía contra el pecho una tabla con un fajo de hojas considerable, hablando con una pareja que reconoció. El hombre y la mujer lo vieron a la par, como si hubieran escuchado su llamado interno. Ignorando a la médico, se abalanzaron hacía la puerta y corrieron a su lado.

Con el cuidado que se tiene al cristal fino, a una pieza invaluable y quebradiza, su madre sujetó su mano, colocándose de rodillas junto a la cama, agradeciendo a quien fuera que le hubiera devuelto a su bebé, hundiendo la frente en su piel cálida. Su padre cubrió el llanto con las manos.

Estaba vivo. Lo comprendía por fin. Estaba vivo. Decirlo para sí, reconocerlo, liberó mil variantes del miedo, ansiedad, alegría y tristeza, que consigo transportaron una cantidad similar de interrogantes. Tantas, que no supo por dónde empezar, azorado por la información desconocida.

Había sobrevivido a algo… ¿a qué?

Había despertado… ¿cuánto tardó?

Estaba vivo… ¿y su vida antes y después?

Un flash. Una imagen en su cabeza. Una bolsa dorada. Un camión a toda velocidad. Ella.

—Y… —la voz le falló, empujando el aire por una garganta hinchada negándose a cooperar—Yvi.

Padre y madre detuvieron sus hipidos. Alzaron la vista e intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, que se tornaron en preocupación y duda.

—Yvi —repitió la señora, forzándose a imprimir, en las letras, normalidad y desinterés, subiendo los hombros, buscando el apoyo de su esposo.

El hombre, de marcadas entradas y cabello canoso, contuvo el aire.

La médico abrió la puerta, llamándolos. Prestos, se pusieron en pie, asegurando que regresarían pronto y que lo amaban.

—Trata de descansar —indicó al chico en la cama, manteniendo la puerta abierta mientras los padres pasaban por delante—. No hay prisa para que te pongas al día con el mundo —dijo, como si eso supusiera un alivio, aunque para sus padres lo fue la oportunidad de escapar de las interrogantes que, despacio, iban apareciendo en la periferia de la masa pegajosa de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se cerró y comprendió que no sólo estaba vivo, en el sentido preocupante de la palabra, ese que te hace consciente de tu mortalidad y de que tan cerca estuviste de no volver a ver a tus seres queridos; sino que también  algo malo había pasado. Esa terrible noticia que no querían revelarle sus padres, o no estaban seguros de cómo hacerlo, involucraba a Yvi.

Trató, con el mayor ahínco, de no pensar en lo peor. Imposible. Las memorias regresaban, y con cada nueva escena, con el camión a toda velocidad, con la sonrisa de Ivy transformada en horror, con Evy y Yorueh gritando a unos metros detrás, venía la certeza de que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para salvarla. Esa certeza lo derrumbó. Los ojos le escocieron, y no pasó mucho hasta que las lágrimas brotaron y su agotado cuerpo convulsionó con los jadeos del dolor de la perdida. Desconociendo su propio tacto, frío y delgado, las manos hicieron de barrera sobre su rostro. Demacrado. Si Yvi había muerto, era su culpa, por su insistencia de ir a esa presentación, por no haberla salvado, por no haber puesto más atención. ¡Era su culpa!, y lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabía cuantos días pasaron hasta que fue consciente de su responsabilidad. ¿Cuántos días el culpable desconoció el peso de su error?

Inclinó el cuerpo al frente. Las articulaciones crepitaron en una queja, en un sordo reclamo por el sufrimiento inútil. Ivy, había muerto. Su sonrisa, el aroma primaveral de su perfume, fresco y vivaz como un campo de naranjas en pleno día, junto con la sensación de su suave piel de durazno y su cantarina voz de petirrojo, fueron navajas incrustadas en cada latido.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Dairin!

Deshaciendo el capullo en el que se contrajo, con la tristeza echando una gruesa capa sobre sus hombros, observó a un hombre trajeado que aduras penas superaba la veintena, estático en el umbral de la puerta, con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación y la otra mitad dentro, en un limbo.

La destellante incredulidad se hizo felicidad cautelosa.

Avanzó un par de pasos lentos en su dirección y el resto a zancadas.

Mucho antes de que Dairin reaccionara se encontró encerrado en sus firmes brazos, respirando el aroma de cedro y canela, sintiendo su firme constitución sostener su vulnerabilidad. Lo reconocía, más la apariencia no concordaba en totalidad con la imagen en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño sin apartar el abrazo, buscando un gramo de lógica.

—Habría imaginado —aclaró su ronca voz— que al primero a quien vería sería a tu hermano, a Yorueh, no a ti, Gillion.

El hombre apartó la escuálida efigie constituida por los restos de Dairin. La alegría se hizo un silencio similar al de sus padres. Una larga duda que sostuvo con los músculos indecisos de su elegante y amable rostro.

—Soy yo —dijo, apartándose para que lo viera con detenimiento—. Soy Yorueh.

Dairin ladeó el rostro tras despejar la humedad del llanto, intentando un enfoque desde el que dicha aseveración tuviera sentido. Observó atento a su interlocutor, y cuando estuvo por pedirle que dejara de bromear, notó el lunar en su mejilla derecha, el preludió a unos intensos ojos castaños con un destello plateado e insólito, dos profundos y enigmáticos universos matizados de alivio por verlo vivo, y de sufrimiento por esa misma causa. Tragó saliva, recorriéndose sobre las sabanas y el colchón hasta que su espalda dio con la cabecera de la cama. No tenía espacio para huir de la realidad. No sólo había sobrevivido, no sólo Yvi se había ido…

Los labios le temblaron, incapaces de sostener su pregunta. Forzó a sus pulmones a tomar aire y así mantener la calma, delante de la amarga verdad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Yorueh apretó los puños, negándose a responder.

—No es algo que me correspon…

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! —el estallido cortó la excusa.

Su amigo clavó la vista en el piso blanco, debatiéndose entre responder o quedarse callado. La presión y la lealtad lo obligaron a hablar.

—Casi… 6 años.

La habitación entera se movió.

Temiendo caer en la locura que ofrecían las palabras de su amigo, aferró las uñas a las sábanas. Una negativa asomó en su mente, un recurso desesperado para no aceptar la realidad y huir. Tan pronta como surgió, la negativa fue aplastada por la imagen de sus padres, por su cabello con inicios de grises rayos, por las arrugas que iban apareciendo a los costados de sus ojos, por las entradas pronunciadas de su padre y las manos suaves y de papel de su madre.

Los años no perdonaban. Al ver a Yorueh lo corroboró. Yorueh siempre había sido guapo, lo fue en esos años jóvenes cuando tenían quince, y lo seguía siendo con la esencia propia de quien entra en la adultez. Alto, de un metro y ochenta y cinco, con el indomable cabello azabache corto. De mirada profunda, tan indescifrable, tan voluble y etérea como lo es la inmensidad de un sueño sin imágenes, sin voces; ojos de lobo a la luz de la luna. De rostro amable y nobles gestos, se erguía con porte sosegado y dulce que se ganaba el cariño y la confianza de cualquiera, incluso en su nervioso silencio.

—Te parece mucho a tu hermano —alzó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa forzada. Los dientes le castañearon. Tembló de pies a cabeza.

Yorueh no supo cómo responder o de qué forma reaccionar a su comentario, que se lanzaba en un intento por romper el hielo, y no era sino la punta de un monstruo mucho más intimidante que su despertar rodeado de confusión.

En la boca del estómago una inquietud espumeante se arremolinó, dificultando su respirar. Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, resistiéndose a los nervios y las ganas de huir. Se giró para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Sujetó la intravenosa y tiró de ella.

—Baño. Tengo que ir al baño —mintió, colocando un pie en las baldosas, donde gruesas gotas rojas pintaban sobre el blanco su desesperación.

—¡No! —Yorueh lo sostuvo de los hombros, arrepentido y aterrado—, tienes que quedarte en cama.

Dairin hizo un balance. Atrás y adelante unas veces. Cuando arrancó la intravenosa no sintió nada. Unos segundos después el ardor se convertía en un tirante dolor que limitaba el movimiento de su mano. La impotencia aumentaba. La tristeza. La furia. El conjunto de emociones tensaba su mandíbula, haciéndolo pensar en tontería —estaría mejor si jamás hubiera despertado, o si ni siquiera se hubiera salvado—. No merecía estar ahí. No merecía el castigo de los años extirpados. Culpa de superviviente e ira de injusticia. Ansiedad por el prematuro futuro que rompió la burbuja del pánico y la incredulidad en la que se refugió, obligándose a empujar a Yorueh con las fuerzas de las que carecía, y a ponerse en pie.

Trastabilló. Las piernas no pudieron soportar su raquítico peso, se doblaron y cayó en los brazos del involuntario y desdichado improvisado mensajero de la despreciable suerte que lo reclamaba.

Lágrimas nublaron su vista. Por un instante pensó que volvería a la oscuridad de donde jamás debió salir. Cuando se dio cuenta que sólo lloraba, deseó que hubiera sido así. Irse para no volver, para no saber, para no sentir.

Presionó los parpados.

Se aferró a Yorueh. Su salvavidas. Ambos de rodillas.

Lloró sin un límite, ignorando a las enfermeras que ingresaban en el cuarto, sus indicaciones y exigencias.

No quería regresar a la cama. No quería nada, tan sólo deshacerse en pedazos, desmoronarse en fino polvo y desaparecer barrido por el viento, en un soplo que lo llevara lejos de ahí hasta Yvi.

En el ajetreo que formaban las enfermeras a su rededor, Dairin distinguió un sonido, un deslizar que lo hizo abrir los ojos y ver como del bolsillo de Yorueh caía una invitación blanca en su bolsita plástica.

Eso explicaba el esmoquin. Cobraba sentido tanta formalidad. Su amigo venía de una boda.

La invitación, sencilla y bonita, quedó bocarriba en el piso, con el dibujo de unas argollas matrimoniales y dos nombres grabados en dorado. Uno de los nombres resaltaba asesino, el segundo pasó inadvertido. El nombre que se le clavó en el corazón cual flecha, hundiéndose hasta la emplumada cola, tenía tres letras. Tres letras y un sentimiento que por más años que pasaron, estaba intacto.

Yvi no murió. Siguió con su vida.

 

* * *

 

Arrojó el libro fuera de la cama. Estiró la mano y presionó el interruptor unido por un cable a una lámpara de noche sobre la mesa al lado de la camilla, quedando a expensas de las sombras de una noche iluminada por una luna llena en un cielo despejado y sin estrellas, que asomaba por la ventana y las cortinas corridas. Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, inspeccionando el techo vacío, salvo por las placas opacas que ofrecían una iluminación blanca hasta hacía unas horas, cuando sus padres se fueron dejándolo en compañía de la lectura.

Ni el libro, sus padres o Yorueh, que lo visitaba a diario, despertaban su interés. No quería saber nada del mundo del que fue desconectado, o mejor dicho, exiliado. Nada de lo que veía en la televisión o escuchaba, tenía sentido, y las conversaciones que sostenía carecían de relevancia. Más allá de la comida y su estado de salud que no variaba, nadie quería hablar de lo perdido en esos últimos años; y él no sentía ganas de preguntar y saber que no sólo su primer amor se había marchado, sino que el mundo entero continuó ajeno a su participación, o falta de ella.

La alegría de vivir se veía suprimida por lo los días que no volverían, que nunca vivió, y la sensación de pérdida insalvable unida a una soledad gélida.

Cerró los ojos.

Estaba exhausto. Cuando su conciencia se fue apartando para dar pie al descanso, un sobresaltó lo reanimó. Jaló aire. Se quedó quieto e hizo un repaso mental de los objetos rodeándolo. Presionó los puños. Una queja en su piel, por las uñas enterradas en la palma, y en las articulaciones, por la presión ejercida, lo confirmó. Seguía ahí. Un alivio que duraba unos segundos hasta convertirse en decepción, y el ciclo se repetía cada que intentaba dormir.

Frustrado, dio un puñetazo al colchón aguantando las lágrimas. Suficiente había tenido de llorar desde que despertó. Había tenido suficiente de la dolorosa y cansada rehabilitación, de su rostro pálido y cadavérico en el espejo, de la alegría de quienes lo rodeaban que se encargaba de transformar en miedo y duda con sus arrebatos, del amor clavado en su pecho como si aún tuviera quince, de saber que Yvi estaba con alguien más en su luna de miel.

No la culpaba por haber encontrado la felicidad. Ella sólo no se quedó estancada y avanzó. Yvi desconocía sus sentimientos. Era su amiga, un año mayor, y de acuerdo a lo poco que había escuchado de ella, estuvo para él casi cada día durante años hasta la universidad, donde encontró a esa persona especial que la sacó del duelo a medias al que los involucrados en su vida estuvieron condenados dada su condición. Aun con la presión de las clases y de su propia vida, Yvi encontraba horas, de cuando en cuando, para visitarlo, exceptuando los meses recientes que con la boda y su titulación se limitó a un par de idas en las que, a decir de las enfermeras, pasaba largos ratos detallándole sus aventuras y desventuras.

Como deseaba si quiera recordar esas platicas, pero no. Durante todo ese tiempo no fue mejor que un cascaron vacío, cuyo rastro de vida era una gráfica en un monitor, una línea verde que subía y bajaba sin cambios, y un respirador.

A su mente acudió una idea fantástica, un deseo sin lógica. Rio de buena gana por primera vez. Rio hasta sentir el estómago partirse, retorciéndose en la camilla de una habitación donde cumplía su semana de observación, para luego ser liberado en un presente desconocido. ¡Era lo más estúpido que había pensado!, y lo era más porque la edad en la que se supone que aún se justificaban esos de pensamientos mágicos, lo pasó de largo.

Se calmó. Si ponía en palabras su idea, ¿se escucharía igual o más descabellada que en su cabeza? No tenía nada mejor que hacer, no quería dormir, y reír había resultado reconfortante, como ninguna medicina o visita. Así que lo hizo:

—Daría lo que fuera porque un genio me cumpliera mi deseo de volver al pasado.

Las palabras resonaron en la habitación. No hubo eco, no las dijo tan alto para producirlo. La oración se diluyó en los centímetros y metros hasta perderse junto con la esperanza. Creer que un genio iba a responder a su petición estaba fuera de sus expectativas. Lo que había esperado era más risa, y esa risa no llegó, porque al escucharse en esa habitación solitaria tuvo que reconocer su realidad: anhelaba el pasado y despreciaba el presente. ¡Se odiaba!, no por haber salvado a Yvi de morir aplastada por un camión esa aciaga tarde, sino por no haber muerto o no haber sido más rápido para salvarse también. Odiaba las posibilidades que no fueron cegadas de tajo y quedaron al viento, huyendo de sus manos inertes.

—Esto —apretó los dientes— es…

—¿Injusto? —preguntó una voz grave.

La sorpresa que lo impulsó a sentarse se hizo a un lado al devenir la molestia por la intromisión, acompañada por un mareo breve, creyendo que algún enfermero o médico residente que hacía su ronda, había entrado sigilosamente. Con un reclamo y un par de groserías en la punta de la lengua giró el cuello hacía la puerta. Esta se encontraba cerrada como las persianas, y los metros con los que contaba de intimidad en un edificio repleto de gente estaban vacíos. Intentó pensar en alguna explicación: alucinación por cansancio, simple alucinación, alucinación por algún daño cerebral no detectado aun, imaginación, o tal vez la persona había entrado al baño para esconderse. Sus ojos escrutaron en la penumbra de la puerta de la habitación a la puerta del baño. Los entrecerró. Cerrada. Y sabía, mejor que nadie, que esa puerta no era nada discreta. Con total seguridad habría escuchado si alguien se hubiera ocultado ahí.

Su imaginación. Eso tenía que ser. Nada más.

Se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos. Si siendo el adolescente que sentía que aún era en el fondo, llamar a una enfermera para ahuyentar a los monstruos ilusorios era vergonzoso, para el adulto que se suponía que era… ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo lo verían.

Un escozor en el borde de los ojos anunció el cansancio al que necesitaba rendirse. Debo estar despierto, pensó, y la mano del sueño lo haló hacía su seno.

Un intenso pero no pesado aroma a durazno y manzanilla cosquilleó su nariz, reteniéndolo a mitad de camino. El sueño lo sujetó, aprovechándose de la debilidad de sus miembros y su mente, de su reclamo por sobrevivir.

Cascabeles. El sonido metálico lo liberó.

Un hombre, atemporal en su aspecto moreno, con rasgos angulosos y una larga cabellera plateada ondeando vaporosa a sus espaldas, coronada por dos orejas puntiagudas, que hacían juego con una traviesa cola gatuna que ondeaba en clara muestra de curiosidad; lo observaba descarado, flotando a medio metro de su lecho. Poseedor de una hermosura misteriosa que le negaba el aire, curvó sus finos labios en una amplia victoria. Su cola se irguió en un saludo, y el movimiento, en una suave ola hizo sonar los cascabeles sostenidos por un rosario de cuentas negras alrededor de su cuello, por encima del pomposo traje negro de gala.

—¿Estás listo para dar lo que sea por regresar al pasado? —reconoció su voz. Fue quien completó su frase.

—¿Quién eres? —usó el enojo de saberse espiado para sobreponerse a la desorientación, rozando al miedo, consecuencia de lo imposible de que un ser humano flotara—, ¿y qué haces en mi habitación? —envalentonado, se sentó. El hombre retrocedió haciendo un tirabuzón, situándose elegantemente de pie a unos centímetros a la derecha.

—Vine a cumplir tu deseo, Dairin —informó con altanería malamente disfrazada de humildad—, ¿qué más haría aquí? —dio un vistazo despectivo a su entorno—, y por lo que más quieras —se adelantó—, ahorrémonos el resto. La incredulidad y esas tonterías —señaló al sillón a sus espaldas, en el que su padre o madre dormitaron los primeros días de observación, y este se arrastró por las baldosas hasta quedar detrás de él.

El hombre-gato tomó asiento, rey en su trono, apoyando las manos al final de los recargabrazos.

—Seamos directos, niño —apoyó el codo en el recargabrazos, y la mejilla en la cuneta de la mano—. Puedo hacer que vuelvas al pasado. No voy a pedir tu alma, no soy un demonio, pero tampoco va a ser sencillo el pago que solicitaré a cambio de mi servicio.

—¿Tengo que matar a alguien?

Esta vez fue Dairin, o más bien su pregunta, quien pilló desprevenido al hombre-gato. Para tratarse de una criatura con orejas de gato y cola, y que, según aseguraba podía cumplir un deseo absurdo como volver en el tiempo, debía ser un gran logro el del paciente internado en esa habitación.

—Claro que no —contestó al recomponerse, inclinando el cuerpo al frente. La prisa y la altanería cedieron lugar a un sincero interés en el chico, que no ocultó—. Lo dije. No soy un demonio.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres?

La boca del hombre-gato se estiró. Un regocijo ávido clavó los bordes de sus labios en el límite de la elasticidad de su piel y músculos.

—Lo dijiste al inicio.

El extraño daba una vuelta innecesaria al tema. Una vuelta que no tardó en encontrar su meta.

—Eres un genio —el niño que aún era por dentro lo aseguró con asombro.

—¡Que perspicaz! —el cumplido llevó revueltas unas gotas de admiración sarcástica.

En la muñeca del intruso brilló una esclava plateada, por debajo del puño del saco. De soslayo, girando unos grados la muñeca hacía adentro, pareció asegurarse. La sonrisa que disminuyó su diámetro, acentuó la fascinación que Dairin le producía.

—Tan perspicaz que acabas de garantizar un contrato conmigo…

—¡Llévame al pasado!

El hombre-gato quedó helado en el sillón, con las bellas facciones de su rostro desencajadas por la velocidad a la que Dairin condujo la petición; y la fiereza, insensata y desesperada, con la que se lanzaba a lo desconocido.

—No lo digas otra vez —advirtió, colocándose en pie, reafirmando la gravedad de que lo desobedeciera.

A Dairin no podía importarle menos su advertencia.

No ahora, pero en algún momento, le pedirían que actuara como el adulto que se suponía que, biológicamente, era, que se ajustara al mundo en el que simplemente había despertado un día. Sin embargo, si hacía seis años no estaba preparado para pensar en la adultez, en la universidad, en trabajar, en obligaciones, en la vida que debía vivir y estaba planeada en escalones, en ese momento menos se creía capaz de hacerlo. No quería eso. Quería sus años de vuelta, esas memorias no escritas.

Si tenía una oportunidad de reescribir los años perdidos, de decirle a Yvi lo que sentía, ¡la tomaría!

—¡Quiero cambiar mi pasado!, ¡quiero hacer distinto el día del accidente! —vociferó, sacando los pies de la cama, callando con su peligrosa determinación a su inesperado invitado—, ¡quiero vivir la vida que perdí! —obligó a la estructura de sus piernas y pies a sostener el peso de su cuerpo, enganchado a la inaudita posibilidad, fuera un desvarío, un sueño o verdad.

Quería… quería… ¡deseaba…!

—¡Detente!, no lo digas.

—¡Deseo volver a ese día!

… y fue como si se ahogara de nuevo en el despertar de un sueño profundo.

 

* * *

 

Parpadeó. La noche caía en el horizonte derramando sus oscuras vetas en los colores naranjas y rojizos de la tarde, en esponjosas nubes que traían consigo un par de estrellas y una reina menguante y pálida, cuyo aliento frío soplaba sobre los grandes edificios y parques de la ciudad, internándose en sus arterias y venas haciendo tiritar a sus habitantes.

Dairin reconoció la calle y el cruce peatonal donde la catástrofe sobrevino, la risa estridente del florista envolviendo una docena de rosas a sus espaldas, el aroma de la carne en el asador del restaurante en la siguiente esquina, el anuncio del panadero ofreciendo el pan recién orneado a unos pasos, la música con la que las tiendas incitaban a la clientela a girar la vista a sus aparadores. Reconoció el aire cargado de conversaciones variadas, de secretos y alegrías, de monotonía y excitación en aumento, conforme la zona céntrica de la ciudad extendía una bienvenida a sus visitantes, asiduos y nuevos.

—¿Estás bien?

Delante, unos ojos azules e intensos acogieron su confusión, entregándole la oportunidad por la que apostó.

Yvi lo observaba, preocupada por su silencio y su repentino estoicismo.

Era tan linda como la recordaba, con la gracia de un clavel, resguardando bajo su refinada amabilidad y belleza, una gran valentía e inteligencia de la mano de una apenas creíble sencillez.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? —la excesiva preocupación le causó gracia, pues dicha insistencia por confirmar su bienestar era más propia de su hermano.

—Muy seguro —aseveró, viendo como del otro lado del paso de cebra, Evy, el mellizo de Yvi, los apresuraba ondeando la mano en alto, por encima de una multitud en la que resaltaba. Aunque sus rasgos eran inexactos en la lejanía, y la felicidad que lo dominaba por ver a su grupo favorito en la presentación a la que iban, lo distorsionaba de su usual timidez; en la muchedumbre sobresalía como lo haría un cisne rodeado de patitos, como lo hacía Yvi a donde fuera, atrayendo de inmediato su atención.

No muy convencida, Yvi torció un gesto condenatorio en su afilado rostro, previniendo a Dairin de las consecuencias de mentirle. Una novedad, pese a que justo así yacía en sus memorias, de negro y esmeralda, con su largo cabello castaño sujeto en una cuidada coleta de lado derecho, sin necesidad de maquillaje que disfrazara su belleza natural.

Yvi acomodó la correa de la amplia bolsa plateada sobre su hombro.

Frunció el ceño, con la sospecha de que algo no encajaba. La sonrisa que Yvi desplegó lo hizo olvidarse de los detalles y centrarse en lo relevante: tenía que cambiar su futuro.

Su amiga giró, hablando e incitándolo a no quedarse atrás. Conforme ella avanzaba, Dairin rebobinó el carrete mental de las imágenes que pasarían. Yvi caminaba hacía el paso de cebra. Distraídos en la plática no se fijaban en el semáforo, la gente esperando la luz verde peatonal los hacía batallar. El borde de la acera y finalmente el camión.

El semáforo estaba en rojo cuando alzó la vista en su dirección. La gente esperaba la luz verde del paso peatonal. Yvi se dirigía hacía ahí, con la intención de cruzar.

En una carrera, de poco más de dos metros, sintió el miedo verterse en sus músculos, luchando por paralizarlo. Extendió la mano alcanzando su muñeca. La detuvo. Yvi se giró, desconcertada por la acción.

Nada los separaba, ni una boda ni años vacíos.

¿Lo había logrado?

Hizo el amago de advertirle que la luz seguía en rojo. El impulso que formó el inicio de una oración en su boca, desvió su intensión. Tiró con suavidad de Yvi, atrayéndola hacía él. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre y tras un consenso fugaz de miradas, una declaración silenciosa y veloz, seguida de un suave arrebol en las mejillas de los dos, la besó. El rechazo al que tanto huía, el pavor que le ocasionaba la idea de perder su amistad, se esfumó en el futuro que ya no tenía razón de ser.

Sumergido en una nube de euforia, no supo en qué momento se separaron. Yvi, apenada y radiante, con la punta de las orejas coloradas, se hizo espacio entre la gente. Vio el semáforo en verde y echó a correr, invitándolo a seguirla, a besarla de nuevo, a olvidarse de las tonterías que tal vez no fueron más que alucinaciones para vivir el presente en el que se correspondían, en el que había una oportunidad de que su nombre apareciera junto con el de ella en las invitaciones de una boda.

La gente murmuraba enérgica a su alrededor. Echó un paso, listo para ir en su pos.

Un tintineo inconfundible de cascabeles lo atajó. Por el rabillo del ojo reconoció su mayor temor. Una cola plateada. Nada más, porque justo entonces lo escuchó. El rechinido de los frenos, el grito de la muchedumbre, un golpe y un estrepito.

Lo recordaba. En ese pasado que quiso modificar el murmullo atemorizado también existía. Sumergidos en su charla adolescente ignoraron la advertencia de lo que la gente veía acercarse y los retenía en la acera. En ese ominoso pasado, al cruzar, por costumbre miró a ambos lados advirtiendo al enorme verdugo blanco con el conductor dormido tras el volante, empujó a Yvi fuera del camino y fue golpeado por el costado del camión.

Un resquicio se abrió en la cortina histérica de la multitud.

Tendida sobre una alfombra de rosas, una muñeca vacía lo observaba con unos grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, enfundada en negro y esmeralda, dispuesta en una posición macabra y anormal sobre un enorme bolso plata. Algunos miembros yacían unidos a su cuerpo, retorcidos, y otros perdidos en la marea de sombras en que se convirtieron las personas. La muñeca, que el destino exhibía con regocijo cruel, mostraba descarada su interior de algodón rosa y granita, con el pecho rígido, sin vida, bajo un título sencillo de tres letras.

—Yvi…

El semáforo seguía en verde.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por regalarme estos minutos, y por llegar hasta el final.  
> Espero puedas dejarme tu comentario.  
> Como nota final, el **Boy’s Love** estará presente en los siguientes capítulos, así que no pierdas la esperanza.


End file.
